Second City Saint
by Echo Hayabusa
Summary: A threat looms that could potentially destroy the entire multiverse. The One Above calls upon the first hero, Naruto Uzumaki, to save his creation. Reborn as a clone of Constantine and Etrigan, with photographic reflexes, Naruto is considered neither hero nor villain. He is simply what is needed for life to continue to exist.


The One Above All, otherwise known as The Presence, was the creator of the multiverse. The never ending list of universes unexplainably weaved together revolved around the original The Presence had created a millenia ago. A now barren wasteland that The One Above All resided in, at the center of all of his creations. The Godly being sat in solitude, watching the universes that had branched from his creation. Watching as universes imploded in upon themselves due to its vile ways, while others existed in absolute peace. The One Above All had long since wiped its hands of interfering with its creations. For the most part, interference was left to beings such as The Spectre and The Phantom Stranger, though even they were limited by what The Presence would allow them to do.

However, recently The Presence had sensed a great disturbance. Something, though it didn't know what, from one of its universes was threatening to destroy the entire multiverse. Consequently, the universe that was threatening this had been one that The Presence itself had force created. Having seen the likes of heroes such as Ironman and Batman protect the world, but never in the same reality, The One Above All had created such a world where the heroes and villains of other realities existed at once.

Not knowing what was going to occur that would destroy its entire multiverse, The One Above All was essentially helpless to stop it. The Phantom Stranger would be unable to interfere as he was condemned from ever actually interfering with the universe's problems. The Spectre would be unable to do anything until it was either far too late, or too far past the point of salvation. It was true that, with the destruction of its multiverse, that The Presence could make another. Yet that would constitute another millenia for it to return to the progress it was currently at.

The One Above All also was simply not keen on allowing its creation to be destroyed. In fact, The One Above All would not allow its creation to be destroyed. It understood the problem. The heroes of his multiverses held a strict moral code. No killing. It was an admirable trait, to say the least. Yet, The Presence knew that, to save its creation, it would need a hero not afraid of getting their hands dirty. Yet, how would it accomplish this?

Looking around, The Presence shifted into the form of an elderly man, his grey hair slicked back with bifocals over his eyes. A smile appeared over his new form's face as he gave a kindly chuckle. "Of course." The One Above All spoke in the male's voice as he began waving his hand, causing a blinding light to form in the air. "It was so long ago that I had almost forgot. My original creation, The Elemental Nations."

A millennia ago, when the first universe had been formed, it had consisted of a warring world of what had been known as 'Shinobi'. A great menace had formed by the names of Black Zetsu, Madara Uchiha and Obito Uchiha that had threatened to destroy the entire world by bringing it into a dark era of absolute control. Yet, the first hero, in The Presence's eyes, had stepped forward to stop that evil. That hero had been Naruto Uzumaki, the 'Jinchuuriki' for the 'Kyuubi No Kitsune'. Naruto had given his life to end the tyranny.

Alas, the world would still be destroyed just a few decades later by another menace. However, the world had already branched off into another in what would create the phenomenon of the multiverse. Now, in need of such a hero, The One Above All watched as a ghostly image of the long dead one appear before him. The soul of the only Naruto Uzumaki that had come into existence. "Hello, lost one."

Naruto's soul had been so tainted by the Kyuubi after his death that he had been condemned from his realm's Heaven, a place The Presence had created for each multiverse so that good souls could rest. However, by the Presence's law, Naruto had been such a good soul that he could not be condemned to Hell. Therefore he had been left to wander the endless void of Limbo. Forever alone, just like The Presence.

Naruto's soul kneeled to one knee, bowing his head. It was the common reaction to all souls, for all souls knew The Presence, their creator. "It has been a long time since I have laid eyes on you. Yet, you are exactly how I remember. Though I feel as though the morale of your soul has faded into time with Limbo. I am sorry for having failed you so long ago. However, I am in need of your existence."

"I am to leave Limbo." The elderly face that the One Above All had adopted smiled kindly once again as he chuckled.

"Yes, you're to leave Limbo. You see Naruto, the world that you once lived in has branched off into multiple universe. Now, one of those threatens to destroy the entirety of my creation. The heroes that occupy the world are not prepared for the threat that is to come. Therefore, I have come to you. The first hero. The one that was willing to whatever it took to ensure that my creation continued to exist."

"What would you have me do?"

"Be returned. Live a second life, though in an alien reality. Be neither hero nor villain, but someone who is willing to do what is necessary to ensure the longevity of my creation. Stop the threat that is bearing down on everything that I've watched grow for a millenia."

"Would I be returned as I was? In my body?"

"I am sorry, Lost One." The Presence returned as its elderly face took on a grim expression. "Your body has long since been lost to time. Nothing I can create would give you what was lost with your body. Your abilities would not survive in this new reality either. In your time you faced men with powers greater than yours, but in the shinobi arts. In this reality you will face men with invulnerable skin. Men that a Rasengan could never defeat.

"However, I can make it so that the body you are in is very similar. Your powers and abilities will not be entirely the same, if at all the same. I will try my best, but I promise nothing as far as your body is concerned." Naruto's soul sat, kneeled with his head bowed, for a long moment. Time seemed to stand still before the 'Original Hero' stood to his feet.

"I will not be condemned to walk Limbo forever again?"

"Never."

"Then I will do it." The elderly visage of The One Above All nodded as it began to wave its hand again. A bright light began to envelop Naruto's soul as he closed his eyes and lifted his head skyward.

"Enjoy your second chance at life, Naruto." The Presence spoke seconds before the soul disappeared in a brilliant flash of light and an almost super sonic boom. "And remember," The man spoke to himself with a chuckle, "You're my personal representative. You cannot fail, or this and all realities are doomed."

_-Washington DC_

_Cadmus_

_Project Supreme-_

For the first time in millennia, Naruto Uzumaki's eyes slid open and lay upon the world once again. Everything seemed blurry as he fought the feeling of nausea that overwhelmed him. Before him stood two figures that he was unable to make out for what seemed like eternity as he fought to gain his bearings. "Are you okay?" One of the two questioned, though his voice was extremely distorted as Naruto's vision finally returned to him.

The two figures standing before him were both rather tall in their own rights. One wielded black hair, which held shades of grey, donned in a rather curious set of robes. The other wore a golden helmet that covered the entirety of his features with a blue and golden costume that was complete with a golden cape. Naruto attempted to move, though found himself restrained in a pod. "Right, you probably want to be set free." The black haired man spoke as he waved his hands.

The pod hissed open and the confinements that held Naruto in the casings released him, allowing him to stumble out. As he found his footing he looked up, realizing that the two men in front of him were enormous compared to himself for some odd reason. "Be careful. This body is rather different than the last that you were in control of." The golden helmeted man stated as Naruto examined his rather small hands.

"What's going on?" He questioned in a squeaky voice.

"We're not entirely sure ourselves. However, we've been contacted by a greater power and been informed of your arrival, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Who are you? Why am I so small?"

"I am Doctor Strange, and this is Doctor Fate. We are the Sorcerer Supremes of Earth. We have been tasked with helping you on this journey that you have been tasked with, though we have no real idea what it is. As for why you're small, we realize that this is basically a reincarnation for you. However, the body you're in is a clone body created by an organization known as Cadmus. We've interrupted the aging process. However old you are mentally, you look to be physically five."

"Why five!?" Naruto questioned in panic as he looked around himself, frantic.

"You need time to be trained. To grow accustomed to your body. This is your second chance at life, not the second chance to be whatever age you wish to be." Doctor Fate spoke as Doctor Strange waved his hand through the air, creating a portal. "Now, if it's all the same to you, please step into the portal. We have a lot of work to do."

_-Sanctum Sanctorum_

_Year 1-_

"Good morning, Naruto." Doctor Strange greeted as the boy appeared to him. "Are you ready to begin your training?"

"I've never been more ready in my entire life." Naruto responded earnestly as he flexed his small hands.

"Well, this life hasn't been a very long one for you." Doctor Strange responded as the room that they stood in melted away into a rather large and spacious area.

"How do you do that?"

"It's called sorcery. Or magic. It's what Doctor Fate and I will be teaching you. There will be others to help you in other training. Let's begin by discussing your body, shall we? The body that your soul has been catapulted into is a clone. However, from my understand, the way that this clone's body came to existence was not through normal means. This body you are in was created with dark magic.

"From the information that the being that has sent you here bestowed upon me, this body was created by two dangerous sorcerers, named Klarion the Witchboy and Loki, using the blood of a man named John Constantine and a demon known as Etrigan. This gives you a severe advantage over the field of magic, you just have to learn to use it."

"Where do we begin?" Naruto questioned, prompting Doctor Strange to smile.

"Patience, young one." He stated as a gigantic stone wall began constructing itself behind him. "All will become clear. Additionally, you were injected SS-Hauptsturmfuhrer. It is an adrenal steroid designed to unlock the mind's potential. It will allow you to copy things you see instantly and see patterns in your opponent's style. It was what created the mercenary known as Taskmaster. Doctor Fate and I have interfered to ensure that it does not have the same negative effects that it has had on that man. With that information made public, let's begin, shall we? Tear this wall down and move the pieces to the third floor of this building." Naruto frowned at the response as Doctor Strange began to leave the room.

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"I once asked myself that very same question." Doctor Strange returned over his shoulder. "And in time it all became clear." WIth a wave of his hand, a sledgehammer became visible near Naruto. "No more questions. If you wish to move forward in training then you must first complete this task." Naruto said nothing in response as he bent down and grasped the handle. His small body was barely able to pick the object up as he began the processing of tearing down the wall.

And so a pattern was formed. Everyday Naruto would use the hammer to tear as much of the wall down as he could. He would carry what he could to the third floor and store it away. And if he ever completed the destruction of the wall, it would be exactly where it had been the next day, fully restored. Naruto's body grew more weary with each and every passing day, fatigued. The large stones would cause him to collapse under their weight rather often, leaving him on the ground.

"Why do I have to keep doing this?" Naruto questioned as he sat with his back against a wall, sweat dripping down his features as his chest heaved. Doctor Strange looked to him as he glared at the newly restored wall. "Every time I tear this wall down, you just build it right back up. What's the point in all of this? What's this teaching me about 'magic'?"

"More than you think." Doctor Strange returned. "You have not understood the meaning of the wall, and therefore cannot move past the wall. You must interpret what the meaning behind tearing this wall down is before you can move forward and see what's on the other side of the wall." Naruto frowned as he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall.

"I don't understand…"

"Every single one of these bricks is something that you cannot move past. You are bound and trapped by something from your past, past life that is. It haunts you and you must move past it to accept what is beyond it. That is the purpose of this wall."

"I don't think I can move another brick." Naruto responded as he stood and walked to a platform he had made to cart bricks back and forth. A rather large one set on top of it, far too heavy for him to move anymore. "They're too heavy." Naruto continued.

"No, you perceive them to be heavy and therefore they are heavy."

"Or, physics says that a five year old body cannot move something of that size! Fifty five pounds isn't enough to cart around a two hundred pound stone!"

"Very well. I will assist you. You pull the rope to your platform and I will carry all of the weight." As he said this, Doctor Strange extended his hand and caused a purple hue to surround the platform. Naruto stared at him for a moment before nodding. Turning around, he grabbed the rope and began pulling forward. The platform moved weightlessly.

It was a huge burden off of his shoulders and Naruto turned to thank his teacher for his assistance. However, he only turned to find that Strange was still standing in his original spot, his hands clasped in front of him, with Naruto pulling the stone by himself. "What..? I don't… understand…"

"You thought that it was weightless." Strange explained as he walked forward. "Therefore the stone was weightless. Everything about magic is mentality. If you think you are cold, then you are cold. If you think something is heavy then it is heavy. Reality is not as solid as scientists would have the world believe and is in fact rather complex. For example." Strange paused as he extended his hand, a sword forming out of nowhere.

"A sword of air? Or an illusion?" He asked as he handed the object to Naruto, who took it. However, as the object left the hands of its creator, it disappeared back into thin air. "You did not truly believe that it was there, and so it was not." Strange performed the same motion as before, forming another sword before he sliced through the stone. Smiling, he stabbed at Naruto, causing him to catch the flat sides of the blade.

"Ah, see? There you believed that the sword was real, and therefore it was." Strange smile enlarged as he took the weapon away from Naruto and allowed it to disappear into the air once again. "Try it for yourself. Believe that something is here and it will be here." Naruto stared, disbelieving of Strange for the longest moment, before outstretching his hand.

He stared at it for a moment. The sword had been real. He'd watched it form out of thin air and had almost been impaled by it. The sorcery that Strange was showing him was very real. Suddenly, a ball of blue energy appeared in Naruto's hand, swirling violently as it had the very last time that he had used it. "Rasengan…" The boy muttered in disbelief.

"Very clever. Something from your past that you thought was lost to you I assume? Be rather careful, I'm sure that this version is very different than the one you used in your lifetime." Doctor Strange paused for a moment before he began to make his way to the door of the room. Naruto turned to look at the wall, only to find it gone as his Rasengan disappeared.

"Wait! What happened to the wall!?"

"You perceived it to be there when you did not understand." Strange responded as he paused in his tracks. "However, with the acceptance that things are not as they seem, you no longer perceive things the way you once did. Therefore, the wall no longer exists to you. That is enough for today. We will begin again tomorrow. Have a nice rest, Naruto."

_-Tower of Fate_

_Year Five-_

"There are two important factors of the magical and supernatural world." Doctor Fate spoke as he stood atop his Tower of Fate, staring down upon the ward that he was now responsible for for the time being. "Those are the Agents of Order and the Agents of Chaos. There are other forces, but these are the two that battle to keep a natural order of things, or destroy it.

"I am an Agent of Order. However, you were created by an Agent of Chaos: Klarion the Witchboy. That means that you are already very attuned to dark magic." Naruto frowned deeply at the statement as he fidgeted in place.

"What do we do about that?"

"There is nothing to be done about it." Doctor Fate responded. "You must learn to use it to your advantage for the greater good. It is my understanding that you must be prepared for what others are not. However, as long as you stray from harming innocent lives then it can be a very simple task of keeping order in the world." Naruto nodded in response before he spoke again.

"What is there for me to learn from you? I have already learned sorcery from Doctor Strange." All was silent for a while between the two as Doctor Fate stared down upon the now ten year old body.

"Doctor Strange and I have different ways of magic. You are a very advanced sorcerer having learned under him. Yet there are different aspects of sorcery that I can teach you." Naruto once again nodded in response before Doctor Fate extended his hand. "Let's begin shall we? My magic is that of an Agent of Order. You will need to use the Agent of Chaos magic transferred to you from Klarion to mimic my abilities."

_-Earth_

_Year Nineteen-_

Hawkgirl cried out as she was flung through the air by a robotic looking being. She, the Flash and Martian Manhunter had been in the Justice League outer space headquarters when three of them had shot by and invaded Earth. Martian Manhunter had radioed the other members of the Justice League before the three had rushed to Earth in an attempt to intercept the invaders. When asked what it was they were seeking, they had replied John Stewart.

Hawkgirl had went into action and had been flung through the air by her own mace. The Flash zoomed after her, over vehicles, before he caught up to her and caught her in his arms. "Aren't you going to thank me?" He asked almost immediately, causing her to smirk at him.

"Down boy." She replied before leaping out of his arms as they both rushed back to help Martian Manhunter battle the robotic looking creatures. Martian Manhunter launched himself through the air at one of the beings before he was caught by the metal cylinder that it kept in his hand, which released a burst of energy throughout his body and sent him into a heap on the ground.

"Bad day, J'onn?" A male's voice questioned as the green skinned man pushed himself off of the ground and looked up. A fiery portal blazed through the air before vanishing in a plume of smoke, leaving a young man in its place. The man had wildly unkempt blond hair that spiked in various directions. He wielded deep blue eyes and six whisker marks on his cheeks, something the male himself had caused.

He wore a black skin tight long sleeve shirt with a brown knee-length trenchcoat pulled on over it. The trenchcoat was buttoned all the way up with a belt around the waist that was buckled, fitting the trenchcoat to his body. Black wrappings were bound around his wrist and, if the coat was removed, was shown to got up around his wrists and forearms. The figure wore a dark shaded pair of dress pants that traveled down to be tucked into a pair of black combat boots.

The figure stood, lighting a cigarette that he held in his mouth with a match before shaking the flame out and throwing it to the side. "Need a little help?" The young man questioned as he took a drag off of his cigarette before releasing a plume of smoke.

"It would be appreciated, Naruto." Martian Manhunter replied before standing to his feet and rushing back to attack the robotic beings. The one he attacked extended its metallic cylinder into a bo staff like weapon that it used to stun Manhunter once again. The martian was flung through the air, slamming through the window of some unlucky person's apartment window. Naruto grimaced as he pulled his cigarette out of his mouth before pointing at the robotic beings.

"Big mistake." He spoke as Hawkgirl's mace slammed into the back of one of their heads. The being stumbled forward before another shocked the winged woman. Naruto extended his right hand, a purple Ankh cross forming before firing at the robotic beings. It slammed into the being that had shocked Hawkgirl, causing it fall to the ground. The Flash zoomed through the area before the third being lowered it staff, allowing him to clothesline himself on it.

Turning, it blasted a large burst of electricity at Naruto who lifted his hand into the air, creating a shield around himself as the three robot like beings formed back together and began marching forward once again. "Why do I feel like a hockey puck..?" The Flash questioned as Hawkgirl flew past him after the beings.

Naruto offered him his hand and helped him back to his feet with a grimace. "Because these things look like they're engineered to automatically read their opponents patterns. For me, I have to actually battle to see a pattern. They don't." Flash frowned at the statement as Naruto levitated himself off of the ground and flew through the air, after Hawkgirl.

The winged woman raised her mace high into the air to attack one of the beings before it lifted its staff over its head and shocked her. Using brute force, the being slammed Hawkgirl's form into a car hood, severely damaging it as the staff rose into the air to fall back down onto Hawkgirl. It sparked dangerously as Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Back off!" A voice commanded as Superman appeared from the skies.

The Man of Steel slammed into the being's chest before it crashed into a brick wall. Superman lifted his fist to punch the robot looking figure before one of the other two blasted him in the back with electricity. Superman grunted in pain as the being released a constant barrage of electricity down upon him. The Man of Steel grit his teeth as he fought to move through the intense current. Then, a purple shield formed in front of him.

Naruto grit his own teeth together as he fought to keep the electricity from causing his magical shield from deteriorating. Superman moved forward quickly with Naruto's assistance before grasping hold the end of the being's staff. The Man of Steel snapped the end of it away, causing the staff to lose the ability to blast electricity before ripping the staff away and snapping it in half as Naruto allowed his magic to fade away. Superman slammed the staff into robot looking figure's face, causing its head to snap to the side. Then, Naruto rushed forward, flipping through the air before allowing his foot to crash into the being's back, sending it skidding across the ground.

Superman grabbed the being off of the ground, throwing it through the air to crash into the one he had slammed into the brick wall. "We thought you were dealing with an Earthquake." The Flash stated as he sped to stand near the man of steel with a smile on his features.

"It was just a four point o." Superman responded. "Mind telling me what's going on here?"

"I wish I coul-" Flash's statement was interrupted as Naruto protected them from being blasted with electricity by the third robotic figure with a red Ankh cross. Martian Manhunter flew through the air before descending on the being. His feet plowed into it, causing the car that it stood upon to explode violently before he came to stand on the street's pavement. The robotic figure stood from underneath the car, holding it over his head.

"J'onn, look out!" The car was flung through the air with The Flash knocking his martian friend out of the way. The car skid along the ground as Superman rushed to catch it. A large explosion rocked the surrounding area as Naruto covered his eyes. Smoke filtered throughout the area, causing civilians to cough violently. The blond haired sorcerer reached into his sweater and produced a black scarf that he pulled all the way up over his nose.

The heroes formed together as the robotic figures did so as well. The heroes stood in front of the blazing fire as the two beings still with their staffs aimed them at the heroes with electricity sparking violently. Superman's eyes lit red violently as Naruto lifted his hands with a green energy surrounding them. As they all released their attacks, a green wall of energy formed between them, preventing any more harm to be done. "Stop!" A man's voice commanded, causing the heroes to look and find their comrade, The Green Lantern, descending from the smoke.

"Better late than never." The Flash spoke as he landed, making his wall of energy recede back into his power ring. Naruto raised an eyebrow as the dark skinned Lantern marched to the robotic beings without so much as a word to his comrades.

"You are the Green Lantern known as John Stewart?" The leading figure spoke in a robotic voice as John stood before it, staring fearlessly into its face.

"I am."

"Your ring." The leader commanded as it outstretched its hand. John raised his hand into the air for a moment and stared at it before removing what gave him his power and placing it into the being's hand.

"John!" Superman called as Naruto furrowed his brow in confusion. There was something fishy going on with the entire situation to him.

"What are you doing?" Flash questioned as he sped forward.

"Stay out of this." The Green Lantern answered in his commanding voice as he looked to his heroic comrades over his shoulder.

"You will come with us." The leading figure spoke again as the other two stepped forward, grabbing John's hands before cuffing them in front of him. A yellow beam encircled the four before they were teleported through the air and into the sky. The remaining heroes looked around at each other, completely befuddled.

_-Justice League Headquarters_

_Outer Space-_

"What the fuck happened down there?" Naruto questioned harshly as he smoked another cigarette. Martian Manhunter stood at a large window of the orbital in silence with his eyes glowing before he turned around.

"I sense turmoil." He spoke in response. "A heavy heart."

"I could have told you that." Flash responded with sarcasm.

"He's looking at stars."

"That narrows it down." Naruto spoke cynically as he blew a ring of smoke out of his mouth.

"I agree. Which stars?" Superman questioned as he floated through the air before coming to a control pad and pressing a buttons. Lights shined brightly before a holographic map of the universe appeared. The others within the headquarters came to stand by Superman as Martian Manhunter pointed at a specific spot on the map.

"There." Superman pressed a button as the map gave a name to the location that J'onn pointed at. "That's where he is." Those within the tower quickly found a spacecraft before departing for the planet that John was being held on. They rode in relative silence until they were fairly close to their destination.

"I still don't understand why John gave them his ring." Hawkgirl stated.

"He's a strange one, that's for sure." Superman answer, causing Naruto to scoff from his place on the aircraft.

"I don't know. There's something weird about the entire situation." Superman nodded in response as Hawkgirl looked to Superman.

"I'm beginning to think all of you humans are strange." Superman frowned slightly at the statement, causing her to speak quickly. "Sorry."

"That's okay. I take it as a compliment. Initiating landing-" Superman's statement was interrupted as three aircraft flew through the air, blasting their ship with red lasers.

"What is it with the number three attacking today!?" Naruto questioned angrily as he formed a shield outside of the aircraft to protect their ship from lasers as the Flash typed away on a keyboard.

"They're not responding to our signal!" He announced.

"It's clear what they want." Hawkgirl replied coolly as she reached forward and pressed a button on the control board. "I say we give it to them."

"No." Superman replied as he grabbed her hand. "We're not here to start a war." Standing to his feet, he was followed by Martian Manhunter, Hawkgirl and Naruto as they walked to the back of the ship. "Flash, take control of the ship." Superman commanded, causing the red outfitted hero to gain a bewildered look before rushing to the controls.

The back of the ship opened to reveal the four figures who launched themselves through the air. Superman flew over one of the ships before slamming his feet into the back of the ship, causing it to accelerate upwards through the air. Martian Manhunter flew high into the air, levitating in place as he became intangible. He flew through the back of the ship, causing the back to explode and the ship to lose altitude.

He turned to watch as Naruto landed on the top of the final ship as it chased after Hawkgirl. Turning around, Naruto pointed his palm at the back of the ship before releasing a purple Ankh that slammed into it. A large explosion ripped through the ship. It fell through the air, quickly losing altitude much like the others. Glancing to the side, Naruto watched as their aircraft vibrated violently through the air.

With a wave of his hand he disappeared in a fiery portal before reappearing in the ship. "Flash take control…" The speedster hero mumbled angrily to himself as pressed away on the buttons of the ship. "But did anyone stop to ask me if I know how?" The Flash gasped and Naruto's eyes widened as the ship threatened to fall off of the circular platform that they landed on.

"You… cannot fly." Naruto stated as he stumbled through the plane, to the back. The Flash chuckled to him as the back opened to allow them to exit.

"Well, they say any landing you walk away from is-" The red outfitted superhero was interrupted by a plethora of guns loading, all of which were cocked. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Fuck." The guns blasted lasers at them as The Flash zoomed back into the cockpit. He pressed buttons furiously with a panicked expression underneath his mask.

"Come on starter, starter! Which one's the starter!?" Naruto's hands were held high in the air, keeping a protective shield around the aircraft they resided in. Superman, Hawkgirl and Martian Manhunter flew through the air with Superman swooping down to throw one of the shooters away. His laser beams shot from his eyes, destroying another gunner's weapon before a third jumped through the air and wrapped his arms around Superman's neck. A fourth rushed and plowed into his abdomen.

Naruto dropped his shield as he rushed out of the aircraft. Superman launched his two assailants onto the cockpit shield of the aircraft as Hawkgirl swooped down, slamming her mace into people. Naruto slammed his fist into one's helmet before kicking off of the ground. His feet slammed into the man's chest before he backflipped and slammed feet into another man's skull. He ducked down under a third man's arm before wrapping his arms around the man's throat in a sleeper hold. Martian Manhunter turned invisible as he rushed to one of the shooters. He punched the man in the face, causing him to lose his weapon.

J'onn lifted him into the air before throwing him in one direction, where he slammed into another. A third appeared, which J'onn caught by the collar and lifted off of the ground. His red eyes glowed yellow as he stared into the man's eyes. The man released a sigh as the back of the ship opened up and The Flash walked down the ramp. "I had everything under control, honest!" The red costumed hero spoke. J'onn dropped the man he held in his hand before speaking.

"Green Lantern is close by. That way." The five headed in the area that J'onn stated. They came upon a large clear dome in which Superman burned a hole. The Man of Steel flew through his manmade entrance followed by Martian Manhunter carrying The Flash, Hawkgirl and then Naruto. The five came to stand on concrete ground, surrounded by a vast array of alien races. John Stewart stood on a floating platform, hands cuffed, as he lowered his head and closed his eyes.

"Oh no…"

"Order! Order! We will have order!"

"What is this, some kind of trial?" The Flash questioned.

"What gave it away?" Naruto questioned, cynicism evident in his voice.

"Remove the intruders! Immediately!" A voice commanded as two reptilian beings jumped on hovercrafts and headed towards them. Superman caught them by the chests of their clothing before launching them backwards to the ground. The three robots that had invaded Earth tensed and prepared for battle before Superman extended his hand.

"Wait! We apologize for disrupting these proceedings-"

"Speak for yourself." Naruto snorted as he stood, ready for battle.

"-_but _John Stewart is our friend!"

"This is a public trial." A voice spoke, apparently coming from the giant computer screens that held the image of three heads as the one on the far left moved its eyes to look at the others.

"Very well. You may take seats in the gallery."

"But this Tribunal will not tolerate any further outbursts."

"Thank you your honor." Superman spoke as Naruto scoffed before the five stepped onto a hovercraft and floated off of the ground to the gallery. They sat, surrounded by alien beings, as they watched the trial continue. A being floated before the judges as they stared down upon it.

"Are you ready to call your first witness?" The judge questioned.

"I am my lord." The being replied, now identified as a male. "I call Kanjar-Ro." The crowd gasped as the man made his way through a tunnel.

"Kanjar-Ro, you agree to let us probe and display any and all memories that you have?" One of the judges questioned as the man came to stand before one of the reptilian beings.

"I've got nothing to hide." The man replied in a gruff voice before stepping on one of the hovercrafts.

"State your name and profession."

"I'm Kanjar-Ro. I'm… a pirate." The man responded.

"A criminal? And yet you come here to bear witness to another crime. Why?"

"I may steal things." The man stated pointing to himself as he turned to stare at the surrounding people. "But it's nothing compared to what he did." Kanjar-Ro pointed at John. The surrounding people's voices began muttering as the League members and Naruto leaned forward while the man questioned hovered closer to Kanjar-Ro. The man pressed a button before a beam surrounded the space pirate.

"Tell us about your encounter with John Stewart." Kanjar-Ro glanced over his shoulder at the Lantern in question before speaking.

"It all started with these blasters I… found. I was on my way to sell them to some rebels on Ajuris 4. That's when he showed up. I figured he was going to try to stop me, so, I shot first." The bug eyed man explained as the computer like screen the judges head had been on showed the memory. "His ring tore out my engine. Heh, but he still wasn't done with me. He wanted to know if I was working with anyone.

"I told him to turn around; see for himself. He tried to shoot my friends, but his beam bounced of their deflector shield and shot toward Ajuris 4. There, it hit a volcanic fault line, starting a devastating chain reaction. Three billion… That's how many were on that planet." The Justice League heroes and Naruto sat in disbelief as the crowd around them talked amongst themselves.

"I have no more questions."

"This account is most disturbing. We will recess. Twenty pedda cycles." The five that had come to save the Lantern were quick to leave their seats as The Flash zoomed to his.

"I get it now!" He spoke as he outstretched his arms. "You wanted to come here to clear your name. And that's why you didn't put up a fight back on Earth." The Flash smiled before the Green Lantern snapped angrily.

"I told you to stay out of it!"

"That scum's an obvious liar." Hawkgirl stated as she held her mace. "Give me five minutes with him and I'll get the truth out of him."

"Hawkgirl! Flash! All of you! Listen to me: nobody's lying. You see that? I did it. I'm guilty." John was courted away by guards, leaving his five would be rescuers to themselves.

"Three billion gone. I can't believe it." The Flash stated as Superman sat with a deep thoughtful look on his features. Then the Man of Steel turned and began walking away.

"Neither can I. I want to take a closer look at what happened."

"Why?" Hawkgirl questioned. "John admits he's guilty. No one's disputing the fact." Naruto stood, staring up at the 'shattered' planet.

"Then maybe I am." Superman returned.

"Yeah. There's something not right about this entire thing. There's something there besides just a shattered planet. I can feel it." Superman nodded to Naruto before placing his hand on Martian Manhunter's shoulder.

"J'onn, I need you to come with me." The Man of Steel spoke. "Hawkgirl, Flash, Naruto, can you buy us some time in court?"

"You're asking the world's fastest man if he can slow things down? It won't be easy." The Flash stated with a grimace as Naruto took a pack of cigarettes from his trenchcoat and began smoking one. "What is that, like the eight one today? What is it with you and those things? Just because your donor's a smoke doesn't mean you have to be."

"It's an outlet." Naruto replied simply as Superman and Martian Manhunter left to search the wreckage of the planet. "I never knew what Asuma saw in these things until I picked one up for myself."

"Asuma a friend of yours?"

"And old teacher a long time ago. He was a great man." Naruto replied as he closed his eyes and lifted his head skyward, releasing a stream of smoke. Glancing to the side, he caught the sight of Kanjar-Ro following after Superman and Martian Manhunter. "Might want to keep an eye on that slimy space pirate."

With that, he and the others moved to take their seats back in the gallery. Soon after, the trial had gone back into session. "John Stewart, you may now question your accuser."

"No questions." John returned as he bowed his head, murmurs immediately breaking out amongst the crowd.

"None? Don't you intend to defend yourself?"

"No. I dont"

"Idiot!" Naruto hissed through his teeth as Kanjar-Ro was taken away on his hovercraft.

"I object!" The Flash cried out, drawing everyone's attention as he stood. "You call this a trial? I say it's a joke!"

"Are you out of your mind!?" Hawkgirl questioned as she grabbed The Flash by his arm and pulled him down. "What are you doing?"

"Prepare to be dazzled." He spoke with a smirk before one of the judges spoke.

"Remove him!" Two reptilians moved for the flash, with Naruto intercepting them. The Flash zoomed down to the floor level as Naruto kicked one of the two in his throat before slamming the second's head into his knee.

"Listen to me." The Flash demanded as Naruto waved his hand and appeared beside his comrade in a wave of flames. "With something this important you gotta hear both sides."

"It's the only way for there to be a fair trial."

"I told you two not to get involved!" The Green Lantern stated angrily as he floated down toward them.

"They're railroading you pal!" Flash spoke before one of the reptilians wrapped its arms around his throat. Naruto returned the favor, pulling the figure off of his comrade as two more rushed at them.

"Wait!" One of the judges called. "These two beings may have a point. We don't want to have any lingering doubts about our final judgement, do we?"

"Of course not. But who would speak for John Stewart?"

"Don't you have any lawyers here?" The Flash questioned as Naruto flipped the three surrounding reptilians off.

"We solved our lawyer problem long ago."

"However, you two may speak for him if you wish."

"But be aware, if you lose, you will share the same penalty as the accused."

"The same penalty..?" Flash questioned as Naruto turned to stare at the judges. "You mean..? That's crazy!"

"No, that's how we solved our lawyer problem. What's your answer?"

"Don't do it!" John hissed.

"What? You think that we're just going to sit back and watch while you play martyr?" Flash questioned as Naruto stepped forward.

"What the hell, I beat death once. We'll defend John Stewart."

"Very well." The Judge responded. "Proceed." The Flash cleared his throat as Naruto walked forward.

"Right. Sure." Flash and Naruto stepped onto a hovercraft and floated in front of the judges. "But first, I'd like to say a few words about... habeas corpus!" The man announced as he pointed to the screen, Naruto taking a deep drag on his cigarette.

"Holy shit I really am going to die again." The blond stated, loudly, as he shook his head.

"Yeah habeas corpus. And ipso facto. Oh and, uh, five beta kappa." The Flash rambled on and on, prompting his blond haired comrade to tune him out for a rather long period of time as he attempted to see what shapes he could blow with his smoke without magic. When he finally started paying attention to what was happening around him again, The Flash was still talking. "Have you asked yourselves why this rush to judgement? If the ring was alit, then you must acquit!"

"Flash, for God's sake." Naruto protested as he stood to his feet, throwing his cigarette to the looming ground below.

"And furthermore-"

"Enough! You're just wasting time."

"Who, me?" The Flash questioned.

"You can't prove that." Naruto stated as he ran his hand through his hair. "You've never heard Flash ramble like I have."

"Out of my way!" A voice spoke, causing attention to turn to the Green Lantern known as Kilowog flew past his accused comrade.

"Now what!?" The judge questioned angrily.

"Now we have a surprise witness." Naruto responded as he lazily leaned on the railing of the hovercraft he stood on, bringing out a new pack of cigarettes.

"Surprise witness, he was nowhere near the crime, what kind of witness can he be?" The aussing attorney questioned.

"A big scary one." Flash answered as Naruto chuckled, lighting a new cigarette with a match before throwing the match to the ground below. "Dude, really..?"

"Doesn't have to be a witness from the scene. He's a character witness." Naruto stated as he blew smoke in his opposition's direction. "Besides, with the one you put up here blowing smoke up people's asses worse than I do cigarette smoke, you can't really talk." Kilowog began telling the judges about John, prompting Naruto to once again zone out for a few moments, thinking of other matters, before coming back to reality.

"The authorians would have gotten me for sure if hadn't been for John Stewart. He saved my life. And he risked his life to do it." He stated as he turned to look at John. "That's the kind of guy he is."

"Thank you, Kilowog." Flash stated as he placed his hand on the alien being's shoulder, prompting him to smile. "John couldn't have asked for a better character witness."

"Your turn, dick." Naruto spoke to their adversary as he blew three rings of smoke.

"Kilowog, can you tell me exactly what a Green Lantern does?"

"Well that's easy: we catch bad guys." He replied as he placed his hand on his chest.

"Commendable. But how do you know who the bad guys are?"

"How? I-I just know."

"Oh, so you're saying you use your obviously superior intellect to routinely sort out life and death."

"I didn't say- I mean- Well… Yeah, Kinda."

"And then you and the other Green Lanterns enforce these decisions with those incredibly deadly rings?" The man questioned, pointing at Kilowog's power ring.

"Well, I guess you could put it that way."

"We're fucked." Naruto sighed as he plucked his cigarette out of his mouth, looking at it. "Looks like you might be the last."

"Who said you could do this? Who gave you the right?" The prosecuting attorney questioned in Kilowog's face.

"We did." A new voice answered as the beings known as the Guardians entered the room, each surrounding by a glowing green energy. John closed his eyes and bowed his head. Naruto chuckled and threw his cigarette over the side once again.

"This is like a bad episode of Law and Order…" Naruto stated as one hovered before the judge on a hovercraft.

"It's true that we Guardians control the Lantern Corps power. But the individual lanterns have complete autonomy."

"So if one of them does something wrong, it's not your fault?" The accusing attorney questioned as Naruto heaved a sigh.

"You misunderstand. We give them autonomy because we trust their experience, and-"

"No further questions!" The questionnaire interrupted before the Guardian was taken away. "How much more must we hear? I demand an immediate judgement!"

"I object!" The Flash called out.

"Overruled!" The judges all called out at once before one of them continued. "You have heard all the facts. We will now consider." The judges disappeared from the screen as the people began conversing amongst themselves. Flash and Naruto hovered to be near John.

"We did all we could." Flash stated with a downcast look.

"Well, Flash did. I just kind of sat here smoking."

"I wish neither of you had." John stated, causing Flash to gain an even more disheartened look. Naruto growled slightly.

"Fuck you, John. Flash is putting his life on the line for you and you don't even give a damn. If we die, it's not on him. It's on you, dick." The judges returned, causing the reptilians call for order by motioning with their arms.

"That was fast." The Flash spoke as he walked forward.

"The facts are clear. John Stewart is guilty." Flash gained an aghast look on his fast as Naruto quickly fumbled with a cigarette pack.

"Fuck me."

"Do you wish to make a statement before we pass sentence?"

"No." John replied as he bowed his head, his eyes closed.

"Very well. The sentence is termination. For you, and your advocates." Naruto inhaled on his cigarette deeply, grimacing.

"Fucking knew I'd die before I did what the hell I was supposed to here." Naruto stated with a stream of curses as the floor began to open up. Flash and Naruto were prodded with electric staffs, causing them to stand on the same platform as John.

"Hey, hold on a second! I want an appeal!"

"Will you show some dignity for once in your life!?" John questioned, prompting Naruto to throw his cigarette at him.

"This isn't right!" Flash exclaimed as John glared at Naruto, who gave him the middle finger. "We can't just sit here-"

"We have to!" John interrupted. "Think of the others like us. We all need to be held accountable. We have too much power not to be. As they reached the platform below, Lantern walked forward while Flash and Naruto were continuously shoved forward into what became their imprisonment. One of the reptilians pressed a button, prompting red lights to shine across his control board as the guardians lowered their heads. Inside the chamber, a force field appeared as the Flash zoomed around. Gas entered the chamber, causing them to cough violently as Naruto pulled his scarf over his nose as he moved to teleport with Flash.

However, outside, Superman and Martian Manhunter plowed through the same hole that Superman had made earlier. "Stop!" He cried as he punched one reptilian in the gut before launching another across the room. His fist slammed into the pod as he entered the gas chamber, retrieving Flash and Lantern as Naruto stumbled out and fell to his knees, obviously disoriented.

"How dare you!?" One of the judges questioned as Superman used his laser beams to break the Green Lantern's handcuffs.

"John's innocent!" He spoke before speaking into a communication device. "That's your cue Hawkgirl. I hope you can hear me." Seconds later, the debris of Ajuris 4 began flashing before disappearing and leaving behind the fully intact planet of Ajuris 4. The onlookers of the courts gasped and pointed skyward as the accusing attorney's mouth fell open in disbelief. "Ajuris 4 was never destroyed. It's right where it always was." The Man of Steel stated as Naruto coughed violently.

"Couldn't have got here sooner..?"

"It was all an illusion." Superman continued. "A frame up as we call it on my planet." Green Lantern looked down, spying Kanjar-Ro.

"You!" He cried as he flew through the air and plowed into the space pirate, sending them both to the ground. "Why'd you do this to me!? Why!?"

"For… For money!"

"Who's money!?"

"The Manhunters'!" Superman turned, noticing the Guardians leaving the premises, before motioning to his comrades.

"Come on!" With that, they began to leave the trial area, Naruto right behind Hawkgirl.

"GL!" Flash called before John could punch the space pirate. The Lantern stood to his feet before reclaiming his ring and following after his comrades.

"we're too late." One of the Guardians spoke as they entered a building. "We'll have to go back immediately."

"Not so fast." The Flash spoke as he zoomed in front of them, a smug smile on his features. The Guardians remained emotionless as they moved around him.

"What's going on?" Superman questioned as he landed in front of them before they could leave the building.

"We don't have time for this." The Guardians replied as they moved around him.

"You'll make time." Naruto said as he grit his teeth.

"Where are the Manhunter's?" John questioned.

"Headed back to Oa."

"_Back_ to Oa?" John questioned in confusion. "They've been there before?"

"Yes. We created them there."

"Say what!?" Naruto glared at the little beings at Flash's outburst.

"We created the Manhunters before the Lantern Corps." The leading Guardian responded. "We thought robots would make good peacekeepers. But they were flawed." The Guardian bowed his head, ashamed. "They couldn't understand the subtle gradation between good and evil."

"Why didn't you get rid of them then?" Naruto questioned angrily at their stupidity.

"We reprogrammed them to other duties. Hunting, tracking, guarding. They didn't seem to object."

"Not out loud, anyway." John stated as Naruto nodded his head.

"How'd you feel if something suddenly took your powers? Pretty pissed I bet."

_-Oa-_

The planet of Oa sat under heavy fire from the beings known as the Manhunters attacked, with very few Guardians left to protect it. Debris fell as lasers were shot left and right, with the Manhunters succeeding in infiltrating the interior. That is what the Guardians, the Justice League members and Naruto arrived upon. "They can't stop us brothers!" One of the Guardians called. "No one can!"

Superman plowed straight through a large number of the robotic beings. The Flash zoomed threw some before he was cornered. The Green Lantern came to his rescue, slicing through the robots with his power ring. "Got your back." The green clad hero announced as Flash smiled before frowning.

"Look out!" The lantern turned to see three Manhunters bearing down on him. He moved to intercept them, though Naruto descended upon them. With a sword in hand, pulled from thin air, Naruto stabbed one through the chest. A red Ankh cross plowed into the second before he kicked off of the first and beheaded the final Manhunter bearing down on the Green Lantern.

"Use the guns! The guns!" One of the Manhunters cried out before a turret blasted at them. Naruto and John created shield that protected them and their comrades from the large explosion that rocked Oa. Martian Manhunter phased to the interior of what they stood upon while the Flash raced across the surface. He was knocked off balance and fell to the ground with John standing in front of him using his ring to shield them both.

It grew harder for him to hold the shield before Naruto joined him, creating a circular shield around them. As he did so, green energy shot through the air and caused Manhunters to explode. John looked over his shoulder and found Hawkgirl, along with his Green Lantern comrades, flying high speed toward Oa. "You three take the North Tower! Kilowog and I will take the South!"

Kilowog sliced on one of the turrets in half with his power ring while Hawkgirl caused the other to explode by using her mace to knock the blaster off. Inside, the Guardians that had been protecting started to fall from fatigue, allowing one Manhunter to break through their energy shield. John flew to the interior, aghast.

A Manhunter blasted him in the back before flying over him. "Manhunter, stop!" John cried as he used his energy ring to encase the robot in a green orb.

"Not until we get what is rightfully ours." The robot replied as it clenched its fist, Naruto appearing next to the lantern in a blaze of flames.

"Yours?"

"The power that the guardians stole from us!" The Manhunter replied before blasting through the energy shield with electricity. John dodged and flew to the side as Naruto began to concentrate. As he did so, John and The Manhunter clashed with their powers.

"It was never yours! It was always The Guardians'!"

"They betrayed us! Just like they betrayed you!" The Manhunter's staff slammed into his gut, lifting John high into the air. "This is our destiny." It announced before launching the Green Lantern across the room.

"Destiny… Doesn't exist." Naruto spoke as he floated in front of the Manhunter before slamming a swirling blue ball of energy into the robot's abdomen. The back of the being exploded open before its shell fell to the ground below. "Only what we choose to do with ourselves." John stood to his feet as the Guardians approached him, smiling.

"We chose wisely when we offered you the ring. Thank you, John Stewart. And thank you, Naruto Uzumaki.

"You're some fighter, lady." A voice spoke outside as the Green Lanterns crowded around Hawkgirl.

"But we already knew that didn't we?" The green power ring users all laughed together at the words. Hawkgirl looked up and watched as John and Naruto came from a smoking area of Oa. John floated to the ground quickly as his comrades rushed to him while Naruto did so slowly, toying with a match.

"John, goodwork." Kilowog stated.

"I guess we were wrong about you, John. We should have known better." Naruto ignored the conversation as he landed near the other Justice League members.

"Yeah. You should have." The dark skinned man responded as he walked to his Justice League comrades and Naruto.

"Are you alright, John?" Martian Manhunter questioned.

"You believed in me." He responded.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Flash questioned as he came to put his hand on Lanterns shoulder while smiling.

"You gotta give him props, he stuck with you when you were the worst dick I've met in this universe yet." Naruto stated as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry about that." John apologized to them before lifting his hand into the air and allowing his green energy sphere to surround them all. "Now, let's go home." With that, the League members and Naruto were levitated off of Oa and back to Earth.

"Naruto." Superman spoke, drawing the blonde's attention to him. "When we return to the Justice League Headquarters, Batman has radioed and stated that he'd like to talk to you."

"If it's about joining the League again, it's not my style." Superman frowned before giving a slight shrug.

"The option is always open for you. Doctor Fate has been inactive a rather long time now and the League could always use another Sorcerer Supreme. It's not about the League though. It's about a mission that he requires your assistance with." Naruto frowned.

"I'm not a Sorcerer Supreme." Naruto corrected. "That title is reserved for Doctor Fate and Doctor Strange. And why keep him waiting. See you lot back on Earth." With that, Naruto waved his hand through the air and disappeared in a whirl of fire.

"Ok, I know I'm a scientist and all, but that right there is really cool." Flash stated.

_-Justice League Orbital Headquarters-_

"You called for me, Batman?" Naruto's voice questioned as he walked through a flaming portal. The Dark Knight sat in front of a computer screen, typing away furiously at a keyboard.

"Is that what it's like when I sneak up on people?"

"I don't know. I've never let you do it to me."

"To answer your question, yes. I require your assistance."

"That's surprising, Bruce. You and I have never quite seen eye to eye. Especially considering our method of operations."

"I won't deny that I don't agree with how you operate. I don't. But the rest of the League seems to. As long as you keep yourself in line, we have no qualm. Back to the matter at hand, recently the sidekicks of Aquaman, Flash and myself banded together with Martian Manhunter's niece and Superman's clone from Cadmus to form a team.

"It now operates under the Justice League as a covert team. Today they had an encounter with a robot-"

"What is it with fucking robots today?" Naruto questioned.

"As I was saying, named Mister Twister. While they proved that they can band together they are still not ready to go solo. However, I have a mission that needs to be taken care of. Something is happening in Santa Prisca and I need to know what. It's not something big enough to warrant the League's attention yet, so I plan to send them. But they need someone experienced there to help them if something goes wrong. I want that person to be you."

Naruto stood still for a moment, taking a drag off of the cigarette he had lit during Batman's long and, what should have been, winded explanation before shrugging. "Why the hell not? Sure. It's not like I'm teaming up with the Avengers or the Punisher tomorrow, right?" Batman said nothing as Naruto released a steady stream of smoke from his mouth. "On one condition."

"What?"

"Learn to fucking live, playboy." With that, Naruto walked away from Batman, disappearing a brilliant flash. Batman stared after where he had been before turning in his chair to type away at his keyboard once again.

_-Happy Harbor-_

Naruto walked silently down the seemingly abandoned streets of Happy Harbor. It was rather late at night as he reached into his trenchcoat pocket before producing a phone and dialing a number. Placing the electronic to his ear he let it ring a few times. When the other end picked up and answered, he spoke. "Hey Stark… No this is Naruto… Yeah, I need a favor… No I don't need her number you dumbass!"

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Dc or Marvel nor do I make any profits off of this fanfiction. It's purely for fun. Please support the official release.


End file.
